Switch
by The Tenth
Summary: After Hikaru indirectly asks Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins switch who is on top one night. They lose their virginity to each other all over again. Romantic Lemon


Switch

Kaoru slid his slim fingers up the back of Hikaru's neck and buried them in his hair as they embraced. Hikaru conquered his brother's mouth with urgent kisses and a stroking tongue inside Kaoru's mouth. The place where their lips met felt slippery and melting.

Outside, a waxing moon shone down through the massive windows of their second story bedroom. The moonlight gave a soft bluish cast to the pale skin of the twins. The brothers sat up in bed, tangled together softly between crisp white sheets of Egyptian cotton. Their sighing voices were low and hushed so no one else could hear. They always waited until well after midnight when the bustling household fell silent before they began their lovemaking.

While they kissed, Hikaru's gold-red eyebrows drew together in an expression that looked almost like pain, but Kaoru knew it was just the urgent ache of desire that put that look on his brother's face. Kaoru slid his hand down Hikaru's belly and gently stroked the familiar curve of his twin's erection.

Hikaru made a small noise in the back of his throat, a whimper of lust and urgency and Kaoru responded with hunger of his own. The more submissive of the twins leaned back onto the bed, his red hair splashed across the pillow. With his fingers still delicately twined in his brother's hair, Kaoru pulled Hikaru down with him until the weight of his twin's warm body pressed down above him.

Still teasing his brother with deft swirling strokes, Kaoru parted his thighs in silent invitation. His own hardness strained upward against his belly, aching for attention.

Yet instead of indulging in the feast before him, Hikaru hesitated. "Kaoru," he said quietly. Hikaru's hair hung down in his eyes so his brother could not read his expression clearly. "Did you ever want to try it the other way?"

The question took Kaoru by surprise. "You mean--?" he started to say, but he didn't need to finish the sentence. It was clear that Hikaru meant switching who was on top during sex. "N-not really," Kaoru said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I like the way we do things now. It's perfect."

"Oh. 'Cause…" Hikaru said. "You know, I mean, if you really wanted to, I'd let you do it." A dark blush crossed his cheeks, making his freckles stand out.

Kaoru smiled softly. He was about to reassure his brother that it was all right and he'd rather not. It was true that Kaoru was happier letting Hikaru take the lead, but something in his brother's voice made Kaoru hesitate. He looked up into his twin's averted eyes and the dark blush that spread all the way to his cheeks. He realized that switching once was something _Hikaru_ wanted to try, but was too embarrassed to ask directly.

"Actually, yeah," Kaoru said, giving Hikaru's hand a gentle squeeze. "I've always wanted to try it once." It wasn't quite the truth. The thought of being on top actually scared him a little because he'd never done it before. Still, Kaoru could tell how hard it was for his brother to ask. It must have been something he wanted to try for a while but had been too shy to talk about.

"All right," Hikaru said awkwardly. He cleared his throat nervously and rolled to one side until he lay on his back with his head on the pillow.

Kaoru moved over Hikaru's body, the tip of his erection dragging across his brother's thigh. In his chest, Kaoru's heart pounded fast. His mind raced for what to do, but he made sure to keep his expression calm and tranquil. If he felt shy or nervous doing this, he knew Hikaru probably felt doubly so, so Kaoru resolved to be strong for both of them.

Kaoru kissed his brother from above, pressing his tongue delicately into Hikaru's mouth. It felt strange, but a little exhilarating to have their roles reversed like this. Hikaru parted his lips, accepting his twin's tongue obediently, but his kisses felt a little more stiff and uncertain than usual.

It was too intimidating to move to the next step, so Kaoru stalled for time with long drawn out kisses and caresses. The extended foreplay, coupled with the exotic feel of their roles reversed, left them gasping. Kaoru's cock throbbed with anticipation, but he was still too shy to do anything more until he felt Hikaru squirm underneath him in impatience.

With shaking fingers, Kaoru drew the bottle of lubricant from their nightstand. He reminded himself that this was something they'd done many times, only with the positions switched, so how difficult could it be?

Kaoru squeezed a bead of the thick sweet-smelling gel onto his fingers. While kissing the inside of Hikaru's knee, Kaoru carefully smeared it between his twin's buttocks. Every muscle in Hikaru's body was tense as a wire in anticipation, but he did not protest as Kaoru timidly slipped his middle finger inside.

Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut and a muffled sound escaped from between his lips pressed tightly together. "Is that okay?" Kaoru asked and his brother nodded mutely.

It felt slick inside and smooth. Even though their bodies were identical, Kaoru decided that sliding his fingers in and out of his brother was a completely different experience from touching himself that way. Kaoru felt his cock tingle and throb with taboo arousal at the feel of being the penetrator. Hikaru's virgin tightness clutched tightly at him as Kaoru added a second finger.

Kaoru pressed his fingers upwards towards his brother's belly, searching for that sensitive spot Hikaru always found in him that triggered his pleasure from the inside. He listened carefully to the murmuring and moans from his blushing twin until he found the place and stroked against it with his fingers.

"Does that feel good?" Kaoru asked softly in the silent half-darkness.

Hikaru turned his face to one side on the pillow, looking away and blushing furiously. "D-don't _ask_ me about it!" he said hotly. "Just do it."

Kaoru kissed his lips. He knew Hikaru's embarrassment wasn't just about being being on the bottom, though that might have been part of it. Rather, it was probably the fear of the unknown that made him defensive. Hikaru was used to being the leader, the one in control, in their relationship as well as in the bedroom. It was difficult for him to lie back and leave his fate in his brother's hands.

Kaoru inwardly pledged to do the best he could to please Hikaru. He wanted to show his brother how good it could feel to lie beneath and receive a lover's passion. Hikaru must have had an inkling of the dizzying pleasure Kaoru felt as a submissive or he wouldn't have been curious enough to ask about switching in the first place.

Despite that, Kaoru wasn't worried that Hikaru would change his mind and want to switch roles all the time. If the pinched, uneasy look on Hikaru's face was any indication, he could handle the stretching stroking feeling of fingers inside him long enough to satisfy his curiosity, but wasn't likely to make it a regular event.

Hikaru lay on his back, knees pointing upward, legs parted wide, and his cheeks flushed with arousal. His eyes were tightly shut and his whole body tense. Heart pounding, Kaoru took his aching shaft in hand and positioned himself at Hikaru's entrance. He tried to push forward into where he guessed Hikaru's entrance to be, but instead he missed and slipped along the lubricant-slick cleft between his buttocks.

"R-relax," Kaoru said awkwardly. His cheeks blushed furiously and he realized he was speaking to himself as much as to Hikaru. With his cock in hand, Kaoru tried to push inside but Hikaru was clenched too tight or Kaoru was aiming wrong because he couldn't push inside and he became flustered with his failure.

"Let me," Hikaru said brusquely. He reached between his brother's legs and gripped the slippery shaft, nudging its head against his entrance. Hikaru rocked his hips upward and forced his body to relax, pushing up against his twin until their two bodies slid together into one.

Hikaru sucked in a gasping breath in pain. Kaoru didn't know any better and pressed eagerly forward when his brother guided him. As soon as the tip found purchase inside, Kaoru pushed until his entire cock was buried deep inside Hikaru's body in the same deep thrust. Hikaru grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears of pain that threatened to well up in his eyes. His virgin anus felt stretched to its limit, burning and throbbing around the thick intruder buried inside him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kaoru said. "Are you okay?"

Eyes still screwed shut in discomfort, Hikaru nodded. "Just… move with me," he said.

Hikaru rocked his hips against his brother and Kaoru matched his rhythm. Even from the bottom, Hikaru managed to take the lead until nature and instinct took hold and Kaoru began to thrust inside his brother at his own pace. It wasn't at all like their normal lovemaking. Kaoru's thrusts were timid and shallow, gentle as though he feared his brother would break.

Despite the pain of the awkward first thrust, Hikaru felt the warm liquid feeling of pleasure gathering in his limbs and the pit of his belly. His body relaxed and eased, and the gentle thrust of the cock inside him soothed his discomfort into intoxicating pleasure. Being penetrated wasn't at all the same type of pleasure as being on top, but even though it was different, it wasn't any worse. Feeling the pleasure-sensitive skin of his ass being stroked by the well-oiled thrusting cock of his brother felt completely foreign, but it was also intoxicating to feel helpless and pinned to the bed by virile hardness and clutching limbs.

Kaoru could not hold out for long. The pleasure of thrusting and Hikaru's virgin tightness drew him rapidly towards an early release. Hikaru felt cheated and was about to protest, when he realized with a dizzying rush how close he was to climax as well. It seemed impossible but the feeling crept up on him. Somehow his sensitive clutching ring of flesh and the spot deep inside him triggered a chain reaction that sent him reeling towards climax.

Kaoru's thrusts became deep and wild as he lost himself to the abandon of lust. Hikaru struggled against the tide of pleasure then felt it surge and crash over him. He threw his head back against the pillow, crying out in ecstasy. His moan of pleasure pierced through the late-night silence as his cock throbbed in release with long hard spurts.

Kaoru felt his brother's body tighten around him, heard the gasping note of his brother's pleasure-cry and could not hold out another moment. Still buried deep inside, Kaoru spilled himself into the slick warmth of his twin's body. Kaoru fell forward into his brother's arms, shuddering with the fearsome force of his climax. It felt like a flood and when it subsided, he was helpless to move.

All shame was pushed aside by the heavy weight of orgasm and Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother soothingly. Kaoru's softening erection slipped free from Hikaru's body with a trickle of thick semen and he fell onto his side so he and his brother could gaze at each other with their eyes level.

There was no need for words. Perhaps one day they would change roles again, or perhaps it truly was "just this once," but nothing in that moment needed to be said. The boys listened to one another's breathing in the darkness and their hearts spoke for them.


End file.
